Five Hundred Years
by n00dle
Summary: There's five hundred years between us. I used to overcome it... but now, it's all stopped. Will we ever meet again? [ONESHOT]


**Five Hundred Years  
**

**I. Do. NOT. Own. Inu. Tachi. -cry-**

**READ: please review o.O**

* * *

Kagura's task: Dispose of the girl. 

'Get rid of the , and I'll have that hanyou's heart right between my fingers,' Naraku had spoken to her. 'If you fail... you can just forget me even_ thinking_ about your freedom.' Oh, how she wanted to strike him right then and there. But that was an order. And no matter how evil Naraku got... she knew he'd never really let her go free, but what he really meant is he'd kill her. So she had to get that . Was she supposed to get rid of both of them? The hanyou did seem to take a certain liking to both s... but Naraku had only said for the one.

Well, it's not like she really cared about her or who she killed. What she wanted is freedom for herself. The freedom of the wind. But she knew it, Naraku would never let her go. And if she tried him, he'd get to her long before she could even barely touch him. Or see him, for that matter. That's how good he was in toying with her life.

Kagura turned instead of exiting his room. "Naraku," Kagura asked; she'd get an answer if she was supposed to kill both of them, because if she was and she didn't... . "Shall I get rid of both of the s?"

"I thought Kikyou was already killed, Kagura. You saw it happen." Naraku replied with that same scary-creepy-yet-funny-sounding tone of voice.

"As it turns out, it did not go as planned," Kagura replied. "The , Rin, was there."

"Are you saying Kikyou is still alive?"

"As it appears so," Kagura responded, sounding rather annoyed at Naraku's understanding.

"Tell me exactly what happened while you were there, Kagura." She was in for a long explanation now. He'd asked for it, and you don't argue with Naraku.

"It went as planned about halfway through, you see. I was able to lead him on for awhile, telling him all sorts of fake reasons Kikyou needed to be . Including one going towards his benefit; since he would like to destroy his hanyou brother, you see. So we got up to about the point where he had her cornered... but Rin was _with_ Kikyou."

"Rin was with Kikyou?" Naraku headed on. "Tell me why." It was not a question. It was a demand.

"I wouldn't know if it was because she knew of our plan all along, or if it was some coincidence. Maybe it was something else. Either way, I have no knowledge as to why she was there," Naraku's thoughts were 'Rin... with Kikyou?' as he listened to Kagura's story. "Sesshoumaru tried to lure the away from Kikyou. Didn't work."

"Apparently,"

"I really have my sets on Kikyou knowing somehow. She kept staring at me-"

"You were to keep yourself hidden."

"Well, not really staring at me, you could say, but near me... Sesshoumaru went up to her and began to talk. Every now and then she'd glance at my area."

"And tell me what they were talking about, also; since the matter of you keeping yourself hidden failed miserably."

"He was asking why Kikyou was with Rin," Kagura said, really hating Naraku more now, if it was possible. Kikyou was still alive, okay! And no story was going to change it! "She simply said to him, 'is it not uncommon for females to be around each other?' like it was no big deal. She knew, Naraku. She knew."

"How did she know?"

"How am I supposed to know these things! Do you want me to get rid of her too, or not?"

"Get rid of her. I can't. My human heart won't let me," Naraku replied, and as if reading Kagura's mind, said, "If you fail to destroy her, I will get rid of you for good." Kagura gave a small snort of disgust as she turned without another word and left.

_It's time to think of the plan..._

* * *

"I think I know myself better than you," Inuyasha spat at the group. "I don't care if she's gone!" 

"Maybe you do," Miroku replied. "But that doesn't mean you'll actually admit how you feel to us, does it?"

"Just give it a rest, monk, before I rip you apart."

Kagome had left... for good, she'd threatened. But Inuyasha knew better. She'd come back... wouldn't she? It was a petty and stupid fight. To him anyway... but maybe it meant more to her. no, she'd return. She always had. Kagome had never failed to return, whether it be on her own, or Inuyasha coming to get her.

What would happen if she didn't come back? Would she-

"HOW CAN YOU TWO STAND THIS!" Sango screamed - practically their ears - as she jumped up in anger. "Our friend might never come back, and you can act all _calm_ about this? Sure, Inuyasha, you might be able to live another freaking five hundred years, but humans like me and Miroku just can't leave that long! You probably don't even care about those years, anyway! And if she never comes back, we'll never see her again!"

"Sango, I'm sure that Kagome-sama will-"

"YES, YOU PROBABLY ARE SURE! IT'S NOT THE FACT THAT SHE'LL PROBABLY RETURN, IT'S MORE LIKE THAT THERE'S STILL A CHANCE SHE WON'T!" Sango shouted, nearly coming down to tears. "You make it seem like something so small... but what if the time comes when she means it? Are you going to act this way?"

"My dear Sango, I'm sure-"

"JUST SHUT UP! INUYASHA, YOU GO GET HER AND BRING HER BACK BEFORE I GET YOU SO HARD YOU'LL-"

"He's actually... been gone awhile, you know..." Miroku told her. Inuyasha had left by 'act this way' muttering, 'note to self: do NOT tick Sango off... it may be the last thing I do...'

* * *

_That scent... no... it couldn't be... she left, I thought..._

Inuyasha cautiously approached the one tree left before getting to the well, which he had planned on jumping into and getting Kagome at her home.

Problem was, she was sitting on the edge of the well. Crying. The tears were horrible. So many good and bad memories, so many things, so much... (manga 9 coming up, don't know what episode) he'd even called her a baka and risked his life for her. But he was a human at that time, too... or was he? Physically, yes, but was his mental state truly that of being human? Of course, it was supposed to be human... but something about that night changed him.

He never saw her the same way again. It wasn't more towards the fact that he'd... well, _seen_ her, but more towards the fact that she _hadn't_ backed off immediately. Like she didn't care. Was it that her life was in danger? But even then, she couldn't stop staring at him. And he couldn't stop staring at her.

It was like an eye-lock.

But enough about then. His mind was taking him places. He had still vowed to protect Kikyou, anyway... he couldn't break that promise. Could he?

"Inuyasha, you _idiot_..." Kagome murmured to herself. "You tell me one thing... and do another! And to... her... m-maybe _I_ need to back off. He loves... h-_her_, and there's nothing I can do about it. To show that I'm really a selfish like that... is to lose him... which has already happened. Against her, and yet, he still puts up with me."

It was times like these Inuyasha was thankful that _he_ was the one with the good hearing. (If you don't get that, it's because one; he can hear her and everything she's saying, and two; if she had the hearing she'd know he was there because she'd hear his footsteps)

"Kagome, stop talking to yourself, and go _home_! For good... maybe I should write something to Sango and Miroku before I go, as I'll never see them again... since... they can't live for so long. Inuyasha can, but... I'm leaving, technically, to get away from this _stupid love triangle_!" She messed with herself. "I don't care if we never meet up again! He's rude anyway!"

_I've hurt her so much. Everything is my fault. Someone take me away from this horror... let me start over again..._

_...Kagome, I never meant to hurt you... and now, it's causing your departure. It's my fault you're leaving... Sango and Miroku will... hate me! Keh, they already do._

_I'll never be able to see you again..._

"I can say my final goodbyes to them," Kagome said to herself, standing, then pulling out a well hidden necklace with a full jewel. "And I can give this to them, too. Then... t-then I won't have to say goodbye to Inuyasha... because that would mean forever... AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO FACE IT! ...I-I should go back now... I guess... then, leave..."

_She's got the jewel! But... how? Naraku has a shard! And Kohaku!  
_

"Inuyasha can get Kikyou to collect and finish the jewel," Kagome reminded herself, turning it a bit and looking at the small sliver that would most likely require three or four more shards. "He'll like it... with her, better... I just hope he can find... happiness, I guess. With Kikyou." Kagome looked in his direction and he shrunk behind the tree to avoid being seen. She was crying so much... and it was his fault... he'd done so many horrible things to her...

* * *

"You think I'd trade the jewel shards... for _you_?" (thunder brothers crap...) 

_Because if I did... he'd just take them, get powerful... and kill you. And so I had to fight for your freedom._

* * *

"I trust nobody," (the first new moon...) 

_But I do trust her... but if I said anything then, in front of that monk, since he actually did turn out to be a youkai... he would have killed me._

* * *

"Kikyou... (soul get sucked out of Kagome) ... K-Kikyou..." (when he sees Kikyou for the first time when she's resurrected...) 

_I didn't want her to be alive... Kikyou doesn't belong in this world anymore. People say Kagome doesn't either, but I know... us meeting was not a mistake._

* * *

"I haven't stopped thinking about you for a single day!" (when they meet, manga eight...) 

_But in fact... I had. I'd forgotten about her before._

_Kagome hadn't ever left my mind, however. She was permanently stuck there._

* * *

**And... there were the good times...**

* * *

"No! Don't go!" (more thunder brothers crap... something about this part just makes me squeal, because it's so EARLY in the series...) 

_If she'd have left... I don't know what I'd have done..._

* * *

"Will you... lend me your lap?" (more new moon...) 

_Her scent was so beautiful..._

* * *

_"As long... as long as Kagome's still... alive..."_ (umm... manga nine, cant remember episode name or whatever) 

_I'd kill for her._

* * *

"I feel calmer with you... somehow..." (random...) 

_I used to always keep to myself, and tell everybody off. But she somehow 'told' me... that's it's okay._

_It was like..._

_'you're not alone'_

* * *

"I'll stay hanyou just a little bit longer... for you..." (2nd movie...) 

_More like... forever._

* * *

"I need you here with me. Haven't you realized that yet?" (1st movie...) 

_Even though I didn't realize it... I needed you... from square one._

* * *

"I c-can never see him again, now," Kagome muttered to herself, before starting to slowly walk in the hut's direction. "I-I... I don't want to face rejection! I've been so mean all this time... I tell Inuyasha to go with Kikyou, and yet... I can still her... and want her ." 

"Kagome..."

"Wh-who's there?" Kagome questioned, turning in all different directions. "Forget it, Higurashi. It's your mind, playing tricks on you. You want him so bad, but you just can't take it..." Inuyasha d watching her leave. He wanted so much to come out and tell her so many things... but, it would cause so much. He didn't want to hear about Kikyou. He didn't want to keep her here against her will and put her in danger. He didn't know exactly what he wanted entirely, except for one thing: He wanted Kagome to be safe. And happy. But what would prove to be her happiness? One second she was mad at him... another, she tells herself she wants him.

What _does_ she want?

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, all of you... I want to stay here... I really do... but... there's Kikyou, and this disgusting triangle. I don't want to be a part of it anymore... the only way to do that is to leave," Kagome started to walk at a normal pace now. "INUYASHA NO BAKA! Bakkaa!" Kagome stopped, then covered her eyes as the wind began to get a bit dusty and pick up speed. "Stupid wind..."

She didn't open her eyes to see who was there, but she knew. She could feel a warmth; covering her from the dirt in the air. How dare that baka...

Was he listening? Did he hear everything she had to say to herself?

"Kagome, I-" He stopped short when he could hear what seemed to be an evil laugh in the air. He had also closed his eyes, but opened them when the wind suddenly stopped and a large thud was heard. He took himself off of Kagome, who also opened her eyes to see the sight in front of them.

"I was given orders," Kagura retorted, staring at them. It was just her. No one else. No youkai. No Kanna. The thud was most likely her mysterious feather.

"And to do what?" Inuyasha shouted back at her, unsheathing Tessaiga. "Kagome, run-"

"Oh, she will do nothing of the sort, I am afraid," Kagura laughed evilly, then she began to wave her fan; as an attack. "_Ryuuja no mai_!" Three spirals of wind formed, and began to head towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, not taking the chance, grabbed Kagome around the waist with his one free hand and jumped a different direction. Once landing he quickly sheathed Tessaiga, picked up Kagome with both hands, then jumped again. Kagura was using the winds to her advantage, but didn't seem to really try and injure them. If she was, she'd have succeeded by now. What was she doing?

Inuyasha spoke once the winds died down. "Kagura, just cut the crap and try and get me!" Inuyasha yelled at her, in search for an answer.

"I do not intend to_ kill _ you," she replied, simply. He never said kill. _He said get rid of, and that's what I'm doing._

"Stand back, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, then he took his arm off from around her waist and pulled out Tessaiga.

_Good. Get away from her._

"Now I've got you were I want you," Kagura said hastily, trying to rush so he wouldn't get it. She stood still and waited for Inuyasha's attack.

"And what does that mean!" Inuyasha spoke angrily at her as he jumped up with Tessaiga in front of him.

"Pathetic. _Ryuuja no mai!_" The winds appeared again, and this time, Kagura sent them right by Inuyasha. Towards..._ Kagome! She's going for Kagome!_

"Kyaaa!" Kagome didn't know what to do. She was cornered, and Inuyasha was too far off. This was expected... eventually. In one way or another. So she waited for it, because her chance of escape was zero.

"Kaaggoommee!" Inuyasha tried to get to her, but did not get there in time... to his dismay. The winds clamed as they got closer to her, farther away from their starting point... but were bad enough to send Kagome flying. The only thing left behind her was an almost complete purple jewel.

"Iinnuuyyaashhaa!" She cried out to him, up in the air after being thrown by Kagura's winds.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha put Tessaiga back in it's sheath and jumped towards her... he thought he'd felt her... but once he landed, he realized she wasn't in his hands. In fact... she wasn't anywhere to be seen at _all_! "KAGURA! What did you do with Kagome!"

"Did I mention I have good aim?" She laughed at him.

"What does aim have anything to do with this?"

"The same thing the well does," Kagura grinned evilly at what she'd said, and seemed to disappear on that weird feather thing of hers. Inuyasha hadn't even seen it, being so concentrated on the well.

_What does the well and her aim have to do with-? Oh... she'll pay..._

"YOU...! (colorful language use) FINE! I know she can get back anyway! I... hope..." He took one more stare back at the well. Kagura did have good aim, he decided. But that wasn't the point. The jewel had been left behind, and the last time that happened...

* * *

"Ouch... my head hurts, and I feel horribly dizzy..." Kagome woke up in the well, with scratches all over her, and some . "...What happened? Inuyasha? Oh, forget h-" Kagome looked up, and realized something was missing. "Oh Kami, no..." There was a roof over the well. In other words, she was in her time. "NO! I wanted to go... but... not like this! And I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends... maybe I can get back..." She also realized the jewel was not in her possession anymore. "...Or not." 

_I'm stuck here. Alone._

_By myself._

_No one to guide me._

_I have a family here, but... it doesn't seem the same._

_I never really realized how attached I'd gotten to the Sengoku Jidai._

_And..._

_Inuyasha._

* * *

"Inuya-" Sango started to say. 

"Shut up! I'm not going today!" It had been a month. Inuyasha hadn't been able to go through the well... and he didn't know why. Kagome either couldn't, or decided to stay at home. Sango and Miroku had been bugging him about getting the rest of the jewel, but every time they said something it was the usual: shut up

"_Inuyasha_! I am tired of this crap!" Sango shouted at him in anger. "Don't you realize what I'm getting at! We get the jewel, and we can wish for me, Houshi-sama, and even Kagome-chan to be immortal like you! Me and Houshi-sama can then live on with you to see Kagome-chan, and once we see her, she'll be immortal too so she'll be able to live along with you!"

"She won't want to live along with me! It will be , why else do you think she threatened to leave!"

"Oh, RIGHT! Kami, you're so DENSE!"

"No, you are! I was the one who heard her talking, remember? About how she's mad at me, this, that-"

"According to what you told us about her saying, I hear that she is just sick and tired of the triangle," Sango told him, knowing _exactly_ how Kagome felt. She'd told her a lot, and Sango got the image that the were like sisters or best friends. "So, it's still your fault. But at least you can fix it. You'll have to... decide."

"I can't pick either of them," Inuyasha told her, with a look of guilt to his face. "I promised Kikyou-"

"No, you did not! You know who you really promised to?" Inuyasha was waiting for Sango to say 'Kagome'. "You promised the _old_ Kikyou, Inuyasha. You promised the Kikyou that's . Not the one who's walking among us. She doesn't really belong here anymore..."

"Neither does Kagome! She belongs five hundred years in the future!"

"That's just her setting," Sango replied. "That's just where she started. What matters is where she wants to be."

"Kikyou wants to be here, too!"

"But not really, she wants you to go to hell with her, doesn't she? She's only attempted it once, but we all know she wants it."

"She hasn't tried again because it failed last time-"

"And you know why it failed too," Sango told him. "Because Kagome cares, she was able to stop her. _From her heart_. Don't you get it?"

"I-I... I get it..."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to..."

**(AN: Oh, I'm so mean, leaving you there like that** :)

* * *

"Why didn't you kill her?" Naraku pounded on Kagura. She'd returned, with her story of success... or so she thought. The wasn't , now. "_Why-didn't-you-kill-her-_" 

"Because the way I did it seems to affect the hanyou more than just her. He knows she's alive, doesn't he?" Kagura asked, watching in amusement as Naraku be proved wrong by her. "He knows she there somewhere... but he can't get to her, and he s it."

"Have you killed Kikyou, yet?"

"Not yet," Kagura replied. "But on the way things are going, it looks like my plan will work."

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear from you, Kagura," Naraku pulled out a shard; most likely his only shard. "I will make sure I get that hanyou's jewel, and that he never lays hands on this shard. That will be my ticket to winning this foolish game."

* * *

"Kikyou... I promised you, and now I'll go..." Inuyasha muttered. 

"Good decision, Inuyasha..." Kikyou replied.

"Kagome's left, and made up her mind... I never really liked her anyway... I only put up with her..."

"INUYASHA! I'm right here, watching you two!" Kagome exclaimed. She was so close to both of them, and yet, so far away. They didn't notice her standing there at all. "Inuyasha..." she stuck out her finger to try to touch him, but as soon as she got close both of them disappeared, somehow. She was... by herself? Where did they go?

"You left... we don't want anything to do with you, anymore..." Sango taunted. Kagome looked around. She'd heard Sango's - strangely evil - voice, but Sango was nowhere to be found!

"Saango! Where are you! I wanted to come back, I really did-"

"Okaa-san let all of us down..." Shippou's small voice rang in her ears.

"Shippou! Please listen, I want to-"

"You left all of us..."

"Miroku-sama, even you...?"

"Inuyasha's made a better choice, now that you are out of my way," Kikyou's voice came.

"Inuyasha... he's..."

"I told you I'd get you, all those osuwari moments..."

"But what happened? You were always nice, and you protected me-"

"I had to find _some_ way to put up with you,"

"Inuyashaaaa...! ...Osuwarrrii!"

"Doesn't work," Kikyou told her, and suddenly her and Inuyasha were in front of Kagome.

"But-? How! Only_ I_ can remove those beads and that spell!"

"Kikyou is _you_, therefore, she can do it... and she's _much_ better..." Inuyasha whispered, menacingly.

"I'm nobody else! I'm me! Inuyasha, noo! What have I done..?"

"Go back to your own time," Kikyou rang. "Or else." (I really d making Kikyou look terribly evil, because I know she's not that way, but there was not any other way to make this scene work because I'm not putting Naraku in this) Inuyasha's eyes became red, and the purple streaks on his face slowly began to show. The blue showed up in his eyes.

_I've... this is all my fault, I've created... I've done this..._

_Inuyasha, what have I done to you?_

_Go with Kikyou. I don't care... if that will make you happy... you've already decided. Have you gotten the whole jewel?_

_Have you really gone youkai?_

"Inuyasha, what have I done? You're full youkai now, and-" she stopped herself. Inuyasha picked her up on the sides, causing her to bleed with his long claws.

_Do what you want. I won't stop you._

_The way you are is your choice._

_If I'm supposed to die, and even by your hands..._

_Let it happen._

Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill her. Kagome could swear she saw his face flash as his hanyou side... and then everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Kagome awoke, in the middle of the night. Her alarm clock read two-thirty-three. 

There was no Inuyasha anywhere.

Not next to her.

Not even in her room.

"Just a dream..." she muttered under her breath. "Forget it, Higurashi. He's not coming. He probably heard what you said. Maybe that was a sign... has he chosen Kikyou? Has he gotten the whole jewel and become youkai? I need to stop talking to myself... food... hungry. Must get food." Kagome got up from her bed and went out of her door, then towards the kitchen. Did her dream really mean something? Did it mean anything? Or was it just signs...?

"Onee-san?" Souta's voice rang in her ears. She turned to face him, and he was rubbing his eyes as if he had just gotten up. "What are you doing?"

"Better question," Kagome replied, avoiding the subject of Inuyasha if she could. "What are you doing up, Otouto-san? It's late."

"I heard you scream." Kagome gave a sort of faint-but-still-there gasp. She'd screamed? Was it because of the dr- er, nightmare?

"Souta, come here," Kagome said, feeling kind of sad. She took him by his wrist, and went into the kitchen dragging him along with her. Once there, she let go. "I'm going to get a snack, then we'll talk in my bedroom." She had a bit of trouble finding something in the dark, but she eventually got a hold of some potato chips. Careful not to make noise, she grabbed Souta's wrist again and retreated to her bedroom.

"What is it?" Souta asked as he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Tell me... what was I screaming?"

"Inuyasha," Souta replied.

"Listen, I know I have been rather quiet and not said anything to you guys... but... I can't go back there to see him anymore,"

"Why not?"

"It's kind of complicated..." Kagome told him the story, answering a few questions here and there. Once finished, she said more. "And now... I just feel so horrible, for all the things I have done... how rude I've been... I guess I just never realized how much I'd gotten attached to the Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha."

"He can't come here either?"

"That, or he doesn't want to... I had a nightmare - that's why I was screaming - about all of them... he'd gone with Kikyou, and everyone else was mad at me for going..." Kagome started to cry a little bit, but kept it from effecting her speech. "At the end, it was like he was going to kill me. But I know he's still somewhere there... his face flashed hanyou for just a second."

"I'm sorry this all happened, Onee-san..."

"Souta, it's not your fault... I just keep hoping... Mmm... I guess it's kind of stupid, ne?"

"Umm..."

"Of course... I don't expect you to know, Souta. Now go to bed, it's... two-fifty-six."

"Good-night, Onee-san."

"'Night, Souta." She smiled in amusement as Souta waved and left her bedroom, being a good boy and closing her door behind him. Kagome just sat on her bed eating her chips for a while... then noticed she'd left her window open. "Kami, it's getting cold in here... I'm closing that thing." She went up to it, the small bit of wind blowing her hair.

_Flash._

She'd seen something out there. What it was, was unknown.

"Sheesh! I am not even in the Sengoku Jidai and there's creepy things going on."

"What's creepy about me?" A voice asked. Kagome could see a familiar face at her window. Familiar... everything.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Houshi-sama, look," Sango said as she watched him go up to her window. "He's going to... YOU DEPRAVED LITTLE-" 

"Ahh, my dear Sango, five hundred years and you are still the same..."

"Technically, it hasn't been five hundred years," Sango reminded the monk. "Wishing to go five hundred years into the future - and stay the same age - does not count as living for another five hundred years."

"I thought Kagome-sama would like it better this way," Miroku added, since it had been his idea to wish for that instead. "Then we are all the same as before, only in the same time."

"...We're really going to have to get new clothes." Sango said, remembering the many different outfits Kagome had worn in there time.

"I am sure she'll either take you... um... 'shopping' she calls it, or maybe some clothes of her own will fit you..."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. But I am sure she'll figure something out." Miroku responded.

"Good words, Houshi-sama," Sango told him. "Good words."

"Please, do call me Miroku, Sango."

"I guess I've just gotten attached to Houshi-sama," She replied. "I look up to you, since you are a monk." Next thing she knew, there was something on her back. Going down... "ALTHOUGH, I DO NOT LOOK UP TO YOU FOR THAT!" Sango brought her elegant hand across his face for probably the fifth time that day, the second in the past five minutes, and it left a burning red mark on Miroku's face.

"Should we go now?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked like she just wanted to smack him. Not for anything ed, but there was this thing called... COMMON SENSE... "And HOW are we going to get in there? We aren't like Inuyasha, and knocking on the door just sounds like such a _great _idea, because we can kill two birds with one stone by waking up Kagome's mother!"

"Alrighty then, we can meet her too-"

"Oh Kami. There's this thing called sarcasm, Miroku-sama. I thought you'd get used to it after Inuyasha-"

"Hey," Miroku said suddenly, pointing at her. "You called me Miroku. but you left the sama on there, Sango."

"Yeah, well, I still look up to you. You'll always be Houshi-sama to me."

"Well, when you say it, Sango, don't be afraid to just say Miroku."

* * *

"I feel so horrible about it all... what I said at the well... you heard me, I know, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry-" 

"It's okay, Kagome. It's okay." He'd picked the right thing to do, and now he knew it. At first he was stuck between staying with Kikyou in the Sengoku Jidai and going ahead to see Kagome. Now he knew that the choice he picked was a good one. The best out of both of them. He belonged her with her.

She cried more into his fire-red haori. He didn't mind the wet on his arm, because he understood that now was when she needed him most. She needed a shoulder to cry on. They'd only been apart a month... but what it caused proves that it was meant to be. For sure. He was sorry for what he'd done, too.

"Can I ask you...?"

"Anything, Kagome."

"What about... K-kikyou, Inuyasha?"

"Kagura killed her. Right in front of me, too."

"So, you wanted to be with her? If I'm asking too much, go ahead and tell me-"

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha replied, ready for one of those moments. "I feel bad that I wasn't able to protect her, I don't really want her , but I don't really want her alive either. She never belonged to be alive after she died."

"But I never belonged there either,"

"Yes, you did. Sango told me that it doesn't matter where your original setting was. What matters is where you want to be and if you feel that you belong there."

"Kikyou wanted to be there, too-"

"I already went through all of this with her. Kikyou truly wanted to be in hell with me. She didn't like being on the land, but she waited until I would go with her."

"So, what happened to Naraku and the others?"

"From then on, I don't know, because of the wish," Inuyasha said. "We were only there for a month on. All I can come to, is that they are all , because they aren't in your time. If they were alive, they'd be here."

"What about his- never mind. I'm not even going to ask, I have faith in all of you, and I'm sure that... Kohaku... isn't exactly something Sango wants to talk about. But... anyway... I'm glad you made that wish, Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "You might have changed if you'd just waited the five hundred years, and I probably wouldn't get to see Sango and Miroku. Even if you guys chose to be immortal, like you were going to... you could have been killed in five hundred years."

"Miroku's the one who thought of it,"

"I would miss Shippou's childlike behavior. Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, on that subject?"

"Outside."

"Why don't you get them?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha said, gently pushing her off his shoulder and standing for the leave. "I'll go get them."

"Wait just a second," Kagome ordered, grabbing his long sleeves and turning him around. "There's something I've been meaning to do for awhile." She pulled him down onto his knees, nicely, then pulled of his prayer bead necklace. "One more thing before you go, Inuyasha." She gently pressed her lips to his and said, "Okay. Go get them."

* * *

_Ryuuja no mai:_ Dance of the Dragon 

**If you are wondering why this story went fast, it is because like I said before, it was originally a one-shot. Therefore I had thought it would be presented altogether, but then later seperated it because it was very long.**

**And yes, as you can see I have merged them together since I changed the ending. So now it's like a 6,000 word oneshot (6k words is only an estimate, but a really close one because both parts are about 3k words!)**

**I also DID change the story title. BECAUSE I CHANGED THE ENDING. I kind of like the way I changed it, though. So anyway, it fits. :) **


End file.
